1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to protective gloves, and more particularly, to a protective glove formed of wire mesh material of the type intended to be worn by meat cutters, the glove being reversible for interchangeable use on a user's right or left hand.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Protective gloves formed of wire mesh material or mail are known for use by meat cutters. Such gloves prevent inadvertent injury to a user's hand during the meat cutting operation. Normally, it is necessary for a meat cutter to wear a protective glove on one hand only because the other hand is used to hold the knife and therefore is not likely to be injured during the cutting operation. Most prior art protective gloves are not reversible and therefore, it has been required to provide both left- and right-hand gloves for use by either left- or right-handed persons. Since gloves of the type involved are generally expensive to manufacture, this has been a significant disadvantage in the prior art.
There are instances of reversible protective gloves which are known in the art, but they are of fairly complex construction which renders them difficult to use and expensive to fabricate.
It therefore is desirable to provide a reversible protective glove which is of relatively non-complex construction and which may readily be secured to either the left or right hand of a user as selectively desired.